


Seducing Yunho

by chocolet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: Yunho has been ignoring Changmin's advances lately, that or he's just plain oblivious to it all. Changmin asks for help from one Kim Jaejoong and the results are ... quite successful of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2012 when Changmin had that wavy, hair that was just above the shoulder length which I absolutely loved on him!

Three weeks.

It’s been three weeks since they’ve last had sex and Changmin is about ready to rip his hair out in frustration.

He knows they’ve been busy with album promotions, appearances on variety shows, radio shows, magazine shoots and of course just your daily TVXQ rehearsals and dance practices to keep them on their toes, but really … three weeks of no action? That’s almost a month Changmin thinks with a sigh.

Changmin has tried to hint that he’s up for action but either Yunho’s just really oblivious to his advances, or he really is telling the truth when he says he’s tired by the end of the day’s activities. Or maybe both.

Either way, Changmin is getting sick of having blue balls.

So, on the first day of the fourth week of no sex for Shim Changmin, the youngest member of TVXQ decides to do what he should have done earlier.

Ask Kim Jaejoong for advice.

Whenever Changmin has had any problems, Jaejoong’s always been able to give him sound advice. It helps when you’re the youngest member in the group and the oldest member will always dote on you, no matter how many years have passed.

He sends Jaejoong a very detailed message during a break in practice, whining pathetically about how he’s been feeling Yunho-deprived (regardless that they do actually in fact spend almost 24 hours together) and how they hardly even _touch_ each other when it’s just the two of them - the most Yunho will do is give him a kiss when they go to bed and again when they wake up in the morning.

Changmin tries to not feel pathetic or sorry for himself after sending the message off.

 

_Not too long later …_

Changmin stares at his phone with a frown on his face as he reads Jaejoong's reply to his message.

_Top Five Tips to Seducing Jung Yunho  
\- written by yours truly, BooJae_

_1\. Yunho occasionally prefers letting someone else take control in certain bedroom activities. Take the lead (ride him like a beast)_

_2\. Yunho has always loved your long-haired concept. Play with your hair (he was obviously lying on Ontama)_

_3\. Regardless that there is plenty of HoMin fan service these days, Yunho still feels upset back when HoMin moments always got cut out from videos. Fawn over him in public regardless if there’s any fangirls stalking you._

_4\. Yunho likes your lips. Bite them._

_5\. Yunho loves your doe eyes just as much as he loves your smile. Stare at him._

_*Bonus tip because I’m generous and fabulous*_

_6\. Yunho has a weakness to legs … long legs … smooth long legs. Wax your legs and wear shorts._

_And before you get angry, please note that he confessed all of the above to me one time when he was extremely drunk._

Changmin blinks.

This definitely isn’t what he had in mind when he’d messaged the older man for advice. Changmin had expected something like an essay of sorts on the reason for Yunho being so distant, seeing as the two oldest members of TVXQ had known each other the longest.

As he rereads the message, Changmin has to wonder if these tips are true or if Jaejoong is simply pulling his leg. He's especially not so certain of the last tip; it's definitely got Changmin debating on whether or not Jaejoong is trying to get back at him for that time when Changmin had suggested the older man wear a pair of fishnet stockings and black stilettos to catch the attention of YooSu. The outcome hadn't been too bad Changmin thinks as he recalls the photo (courtesy of Yoochun) of Jaejoong naked - save for the fishnets and stilettos - on his hands and knees, Yoochun's cock up his ass and Junsu's cock deep down his throat.

However, Changmin doesn't have any other choice, he doesn't have anyone else to go to for help apart from the other two members seeing as they were the only ones who know that Yunho and Changmin are in _that_ kind of a relationship. He cringes when he tries to think what sort of greasy reply Yoochun would have made if he had asked him for advice.

_Two weeks later …_

After a quick stop at a clothing store to prepare himself for the event, Changmin reluctantly pays a visit to the beauty salon the band frequents and inwardly swears to himself that he will kill Jaejoong if it hurts like a bitch.

It hurts like a bitch.

_Fuck you Kim Jaejoong_ Changmin's minds curses as the lady rips the hot wax off his legs with white strips over and over again.

As he pays for the deed at the counter a good forty five minutes later, Changmin manages to convince the lady that he'd lost a bet with Kyuhyun and Minho last night and that this was his punishment for losing.

_This better be worth it_ Changmin thinks to himself as he staggers out of the salon with bright pink legs hidden under his thankfully loose sweatpants.

*

_The following morning, which so happens to be the next free day the two members of TVXQ have …_

Changmin dons the pair of extremely _short_ shorts he bought the other day deciding to forego the underwear and go commando. Next is the oversized sweater that Changmin thought would be a nice touch to the look. The last time he had worn an oversized knit top on one of their photoshoots, he could have sworn Yunho couldn’t stop looking at him.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Changmin can't help but grin as he admires his long _long_ legs that are now completely free of hair.

He won't admit it to anyone, but he actually quite likes the look and feel of his now smooth hair-free legs.

Walking down the hallway of their dorm, Changmin quickly locates Yunho in the kitchen, body bent over as he searches for something in the fridge.

Changmin leans a shoulder casually against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest while waiting for the leader to take notice of him.

When Yunho's head finally comes out of the fridge, he promptly drops the bottle of vitamin water in his hand as he takes in Changmin's attire. Changmin smirks inwardly as Yunho fakes a cough and bends down to pick up his drink.

Yup. Definitely good choice of attire.

"Yunho," Changmin purrs, hoping he doesn't sound like some lovesick puppy trying to get his owner's attention (even though that is _exactly_ what he's trying to do).

"Y-yes?" Yunho squeaks out.

"Jaejoong hyung is so mean, he bought this top for me but it's too big. He knows what size I wear and yet he goes and buys something that's triple my size," Changmin whines shamelessly, flailing his arms for good measure. The sleeves accentuate his biceps and the wide v-neck shows off a good chunk of skin as well as his collarbones (Yoochun isn't the only member who has nice collarbones thank you very much).

Changmin is very much well aware of Yunho's gaze on him and he goes on to reveal even more skin by tugging the collar down.

"Do you think this looks ugly on me?" he asks, eyes wide and just _slightly_ watery to give it that sad, defeated look.

"O-of course not," Yunho stutters out, eyes fixated on the collarbones as well those long _long_ legs of Changmin's that look - Yunho squints just to make sure - suspiciously free of hair.

"Did you … shave your legs?" Yunho asks incredulously.

"I waxed them," Changmin replies proudly whilst ignoring the images of the nightmare he had had last night of Jaejoong waxing his legs in a pink nurse’s uniform with an evil grin on his face as he did the deed.

Yunho just gawks.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

_Of course it does, it hurts like a bitch._

"It's okay, nothing I can't handle," Changmin says putting up a tough look.

"I-I see," Yunho can't seem to stop stuttering. He also can't find it in himself to ask _why_ Changmin waxed his legs.

'"Anyway, I was wondering … do you want to come watch a drama with me?" Changmin suddenly asks, tugging on Yunho's sleeve.

"S-sure," Yunho croaks out, pulling his eyes away from the view of Changmin's legs.

Changmin grins and pulls Yunho towards the living room and then promptly pushes him onto the couch.

Before Yunho can sit up, Changmin pounces, draping himself on top and arranging himself comfortably on the older man.

"R-remote," Yunho stutters out, reaching an arm out over the arm of the couch to grab hold of the remote control on the table.

Changmin lets Yunho get a bit comfortable, waiting for him to stretch his legs out along the couch and put his drink and remote down. He then follows suit, stretching his legs out too before rubbing his cheek against Yunho's chest.

"Mmm you're so comfortable to lie on hyung," Changmin says with a low hum of approval in his throat.

Yunho just smiles, completely oblivious to Changmin's plan and wraps his arms around the younger man’s waist as he tries to focus on the drama unfolding on the screen. He doesn’t have much luck though. Changmin is intent on distracting him by rubbing his smooth legs against his own as well as making small purring noises while rubbing his nose into Yunho's neck.

Coming to the conclusion that he won't be able to focus on the drama, Yunho settles down to just relax while running his fingers through Changmin's hair. He's glad the stylists are letting the younger man grow his hair longer again. He's missed playing with the latter's hair when the stylists had given him something akin to a mohawk for their KYHD comeback after their long hiatus. He's still a bit unhappy that they decided to perm it into a light wave though; he much prefers Changmin with straight hair.

Changmin lets out a low moan breaking Yunho from his thoughts and it's then that the older man realizes he's slipped his other hand under Changmin's ridiculously oversized top and stroking his back.

He's about to slide his hand out when Changmin stops him with a disgruntled groan.

"Feels good, don't stop."

Yunho complies because really, when Changmin says that to you, you can't do anything else.

"Aren’t I distracting you though? You said you wanted to watch the drama right?" Yunho asks unsurely.

"It's fine," Changmin says because really, he has no idea what is even playing on the TV right now.

Deciding that it's time to speed things up, Changmin starts placing light kisses on Yunho's neck moving up to his jaw until he reaches the other's lips.

Yunho gives in almost automatically, fingers tightening in Changmin's hair as he pulls the latter closer. Changmin moans, parting his lips and swiping his tongue along Yunho's lower lip. Yunho shudders and parts his lips to give Changmin access.

What's started as a gentle kiss turns heavy and heated as their tongues come out to play, each seeking entrance into the other’s mouths.

"Hyungg," Changmin whimpers when Yunho eventually pulls away.

"Shh," Yunho admonishes as he starts placing butterfly kisses down Changmin's neck until he reaches the latter's collarbones. Deciding that it's safe enough to leave a mark, Yunho bites down lightly on a patch of skin causing Changmin to gasp in surprise.

Resting both hands on Changmin's hips underneath the top, Yunho marvels once again at how slim Changmin's waist is despite his build.

Changmin whimpers again when Yunho licks at the area he's bitten into.

_Fuck self-control_ Changmin thinks as he grounds his hips down, pressing his erection against Yunho's hip.

"Hyung I need you, please, it’s been too long," Changmin pleads as he shamelessly starts rubbing his cock against Yunho's body.

Yunho captures Changmin's lips in another kiss wondering what has gotten the younger man so worked up all of a sudden; not that he's complaining, he can't deny the pleasure that's slowly building within him as Changmin ruts above him.

The leader slips a hand past Changmin's shorts and gasps when he doesn't come in contact with any underwear. He pulls back to look into Changmin's eyes in question.

"You keep wearing my underwear and now I don't have any left," Changmin explains, biting his lip while putting his doe eyes to full use.

"Oh … I'm sorry," Yunho replies sounding genuinely apologetic.

Changmin whines and rolls his hips down to remind Yunho of what they are doing.

"Changmin, I'm not sure if we should be doing this. I don't want you to be sore for tomorrow, we have a full schedule," Yunho whispers as he tries to hold the younger man still.

“It’s fine,” Changmin insists.

“But Chang-”

Yunho’s protest is cut off as Changmin sits up and growls in frustration.

"You worry too much about me hyung. I know what I'm getting myself into and I don't care. If you really don't want to fuck me then don't. I'll just go and fuck myself on a _vibrator_ ," he finishes off with a huff, tired of getting rejected on every single advance he's made for the past month.

"V-vibrator?" is the only thing that comes out of Yunho's mouth after Changmin's explosion.

Changmin sighs.

"Yes _vibrator_ hyung, you know that time you walked in on me using when I was fucking myself with a red vibrator on _your_ bed, yeah that one."

Changmin waits for Yunho to say something but when he fails to respond, Changmin gives up. He gets off Yunho's lap and makes a show of taking of his top before letting it drop to the floor. He takes only two steps before Yunho pounces, wrapping his arms around Changmin's waist and pressing their bodies together, chest to back.

"Change your mind?" Changmin asks, trying to contain the hopeful tone in his voice.

"If anyone's going to do the fucking around here, it'll be me. You’re so ungrateful sometimes. Don’t come crying to me if you’re too sore to walk tomorrow.," Yunho growls into the younger man’s ear, one hand sliding down to palm Changmin's erection through his shorts.

Changmin lets out a moan as he rolls his hips and bucks into Yunho's hand.

"B-bedroom," Changmin gasps out as Yunho bites into the skin just below his ear.

"Bedroom? What's wrong with the couch?" Yunho asks in an amused voice.

Before Changmin can even open his mouth to form a response, Yunho swings them around and pushes Changmin back onto the couch.

Changmin lands on his knees with his arms gripping the back of the couch for balance. Before he can turn around, Yunho is there the next second pressing their bodies together again.

Hands slide up and down his sides before fingers dig into the elastic of his shorts and pull them down baring his ass. Changmin gasps as Yunho cups his ass, rubbing his palms against them.

"Fuck Changmin, so hot," Yunho growls out, running his tongue up and down Changmin's neck before biting down harshly.

Changmin flings his head back, hands tightening their grip on the back of the couch.

Yunho holds Changmin's hips steady with one hand and then uses his other hand to smack Changmin hard on the ass.

"Hyung!" Changmin cries out in surprise even as his cock twitches in response.

Yunho grins and repeats the action again earning him a loud moan from the younger man.

"Lube?" the leader asks in a casual tone.

Changmin fumbles around, hand digging in between the couch cushions and pulling out a small tube of lube.

Yunho takes it from his unsteady grip and uncaps the top to cover two fingers in the slick substance. He doesn’t wait for Changmin to relax and immediately slips one finger inside up to the knuckle.

"Hyung!" Changmin cries out and immediately pushes back for more.

Yunho drapes himself over Changmin and presses hot kisses to his neck as he slides the second finger in to join the first.

Changmin winces slightly at the stretch but doesn't protest.

"God why are you so _tight_?" Yunho says, feeling Changmin clench tightly around his fingers.

"Because it's been too long since you last last fucked me," Changmin gasps out. He wasn't lying when he said they hadn't had sex for over a month.

Yunho grunts and slams his fingers in Changmin's body over and over again.

"E-enough, need you Yunho … now, inside me … please," Changmin begs.

Yunho's cock jumps at the plea, Changmin hardly begs for anything but when he does, Yunho loves every second of it.

Taking his shirt off, Yunho throws it somewhere before yanking his pants and boxers off in one go. Grabbing the lube, he dumps a load straight onto his cock not caring that some falls onto the couch. He can deal with Changmin's wrath later.

With one foot on the ground, Yunho kneels on the couch with the other and, gripping Changmin's hip with one hand, Yunho aligns his cock with Changmin's entrance and pushes.

Changmin clenches almost immediately when the tip of Yunho’s cock slips in. Fuck it’s been too long.

Yunho grunts at the tightness but continues to slide all the way inside until he’s balls deep in Changmin’s ass. Changmin lets out a breathy sigh as Yunho runs his hands over his ass and down his thighs. He wonders how he could have lasted so long without Yunho’s cock.

“I’ve missed your cock,” Changmin whispers as he clenches around Yunho again to emphasize the point.

“Missed your ass too Changminnie,” Yunho says with a moan.

Changmin whines when Yunho still doesn’t move and tries to spread his legs more to steady himself and push back, but his shorts are still halfway down his thighs and prevent him from doing so. Yunho notices and, getting the hint, he pulls Changmin back by the hips as he sets a steady push and pull rhythm.

They don’t say anything for a while and the only sounds in the room for the next few minutes are of skin slapping against skin and the random grunts and groans of pleasure.

It’s not enough though, not when it’s been so long since Changmin’s felt Yunho’s cock stretching him, fucking him, pleasuring him, no it’s not enough. He remembers Jaejoong’s other tips and decides it’s time to take control of things.

“Yunho ... hyung, hang on … stop,” Changmin gasps out as he tries to get the older man to stop for just a second.

Yunho immediately pauses mid-thrust and leans down to press a kiss between Changmin’s shoulder blades. 

“I’m sorry Changminnie, you okay? Did I hurt you?” Yunho asks, concern lacing his voice.

Changmin shakes his head turns his head to one side. Yunho immediately moves and meets him for a brief kiss until Changmin pulls back just enough so he can talk without their lips touching.

“I’m okay. I was just wondering if you could sit down on the couch because I really want to ride you until we come.”

He says it like it’s a normal everyday request he makes, like asking Yunho to take off his shoes before walking into the house or squeezing toothpaste from the bottom.

Yunho growls as the last word and crushes their lips together.

“Fuck Changminnie,” he grumbles and Changmin laughs as he lets Yunho kiss him a bit longer. Eventually he pulls away again and wiggles his ass a bit to remind the leader of his request.

Yunho bites him playfully on the shoulder as he pulls back. They both groan and wince simultaneously as Yunho pulls his cock out.

Changmin gets up on slightly wobbly legs and shucks his pants off while Yunho gets comfortable on the couch, sitting in the spot Changmin vacated.

Changmin runs a hand through his sweat damp hair, pushing it up and out of his eyes as he takes a seat on Yunho’s lap, legs on either side of the older man.

Yunho pulls him in for a kiss as he runs his hands down along Changmin’s thighs, the smooth skin driving him mad with desire.

Changmin returns the kiss as he places a hand on Yunho’s shoulder for balance and uses the other to guide Yunho’s cock to his clenching hole. As he slowly sinks down on Yunho’s dick, Changmin’s breath hitches as Yunho’s thumbs skim along the inside of his thighs and he silently promises himself to send a big thank you message to Jaejoong for the tips.

They both groan into each other’s mouths as Yunho is once more balls deep inside Changmin.

“God I love your cock inside me,” Changmin breathes out as he lifts himself up slowly and drops back down just as slow.

“Yeah, love it when I’m deep inside you Changminnie,” Yunho returns, his hands still caressing Changmin’s legs.

“You really do like my hairless legs,” Changmin muses as he picks up speed a little, hips rolling back and forth in a steady rhythm.

“Love it,” Yunho says before leaning in and placing soft, butterfly kisses along Changmin’s throat.

Changmin moans and tilts his head back for easier access. At the same time, one of Yunho’s hands slide up his back and burrow their way into Changmin’s hair and tugs.

Changmin’s eyes shut in pleasure as he continues to ride Yunho’s dick, his senses on overdrive as he feels Yunho’s tongue and lips on his neck and Yunho’s hands in his hair and on his thigh.

“You’re so hot like this,” Yunho whispers against his skin, lips trailing down until he reaches one of Changmin’s nipples.

A soft lick and a gentle bite has Changmin shuddering in his arms.

“Hyung, I can’t - I’m so close, oh gods Yunho,” Changmin blabbers, hands tightening on Yunho’s shoulders as he fucks himself faster and harder on the older man’s cock.

“It’s okay Changminnie, I’m close too. Just come, come for me,” Yunho coaxes in a soft voice before biting down hard on Changmin’s nipple.

It’s a command Changmin can’t ignore and he presses himself closer to Yunho as he rides the older man in short, sharp thrusts.

At the same time Changmin feels Yunho’s dick coating his walls with come, Changmin cries out and then he’s coming too on the next thrust, Yunho’s name leaving his lips as his cock splatters long ropes of come between their bodies. The hand that had been caressing his thighs comes up to wrap around Changmin’s cock and pumps the last couple of drops out in slow, even strokes.

He opens his eyes as Yunho kisses his way up again until they lock gazes once more. Yunho tugs on Changmin’s hair and angles his head slightly to press their lips together in another slow, tender kiss.

When the finally pull back for air, Changmin can’t help the silly grin that forms on his lips.

“What?” the older man asks as he brushes away some of Changmin’s hair that had fallen into his face.

Changmin just chuckles.

“What?” Yunho tries again with a smile.

Changmin lets out a huff of breath before answering.

“Nothing really, just really missed having your cock in my ass after about a month of no sexual interactions whatsoever.”

Yunho raises an eyebrow.

“Has it been that long?”

Changmin swats the older man on the shoulder playfully.

“You know it has, don’t play stupid.”

Yunho grabs at Changmin’s hand and entwines their fingers before pulling Changmin close.

“Sorry Changminnie. I’ve been holding back because we’ve been so busy with everything. Every time we have a comeback, our schedules are always packed full to the brim and I see how tired you look by the end of every day. I didn’t want to make you any more sore or tired than you needed to be if I could help it,” Yunho explains as he presses another tender kiss to Changmin’s lips.

Changmin wants to roll his eyes, but the explanation is so sweet and full of love that he shuts his eyes instead and returns the kiss while he wills his heart to calm down before it explodes because of all the sugar that comes out of Yunho’s mouth.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right,” Changmin says when they part and he opens his eyes again.

Yunho raises an eyebrow and Changmin continues before Yunho can say anything.

“Yes I get tired by the end of the day, hell we all do, but that doesn’t mean you have to abstain yourself from me. I’m _always_ up for action, and you know it.”

Yunho hums in mock thought before saying, “I guess so,” which makes Changmin smile in triumph.

“But I also know you can get extremely grumpy when you’re tired _and_ sore the next day,” Yunho continues with a grin.

Changmin’s mouth falls open and then he smacks Yunho on the shoulder again with his free hand.

Yunho just laughs and brings their entwined hands up to press a kiss to the back of Changmin’s hand.

“I’m kidding, you know I don’t care if you’re grumpy. It’s cute watching you pout at everyone until you get your way. And I love trying to make you smile because you always try so hard to resist, and then when you crack a smile or laugh, it’s like my whole world lightens up.”

Changmin knows Yunho’s doing it on purpose. The older man is always trying to find ways to make Changmin blush and it’s definitely working now as Changmin lowers his head a little to try and hide the two pink spots on his cheeks.

“I really was just worried you’d be too tired if I kept you awake all night. But … if you insist on being okay, I guess I won’t hold back after this,” Yunho continues as he props Changmin’s head back up with a finger under his chin so he can look him in the eyes.

“I really am okay,” Changmin says and lets a small smile form on his lips at the last bit as he gently rolls his hips down and forward. 

Yunho has been half hard inside him the whole time they’ve been talking and now at Changmin’s movements, was slowly hardening again.

“Don’t come crying to me tomorrow if your ass is sore when we’re in the studio,” Yunho says in mock warning as he shifts down a touch on the couch so he can meet Changmin’s hips, thrust for thrust up into Changmin’s slick, come filled hole.

“If I do, you can punish me when we get home,” Changmin whispers in reply as he leans in and licks a path from Yunho’s jaw to his ear.

“I’ll hold you on to that,” Yunho gasps out as his eyes shut in pleasure.

Changmin grins and makes a promise to himself once more to thank his precious Jaejoong hyung again before focusing back to the present on making Yunho and himself come a second time (and maybe a third and fourth later) before the day is over to make up for a month’s time wasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this fic has been sitting in my fic folder since 2012 and it's taken me just over five years to finish this goddamn piece! There are plenty more unfinished ones in that folder (some that are probably older) that I just haven't found motivation for to finish, but I'm hoping I'll get through them all one day :)  
> This fic was supposed to just be a PWP but I love fluffy, sweet endings so I couldn't just end it after the sex ;)  
> Also because I'm so excited to have finally finished this and it is now midnight, I haven't really proof-read it again for errors. I shall do so tomorrow but in the mean time, hope you all enjoyed reading this!


End file.
